


New Dawn

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some GD fluff, folks.    Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Just some GD fluff, folks. Enjoy! :=)

******

Astra shifted, slowly coming to awareness. She felt warm and secure, something she hadn’t felt for ages. Slowly blinking, she looked around the room, her gaze falling on the Human curled around her side, feeling a warm tight bubble grow within her chest as she did so.

After all these years, all the anger, all the fear, all the madness, to be _here_ , to be cared for again, to have someone look at her with affection and joy, not fear was an awe-inspiring and new sensation, one which both emboldened and terrified Astra if she was being honest with herself.

Shifting, careful not to disturb the still-sleeping Alex, Astra curled an arm around the young woman’s shoulders, pulling her close. Alex stiffened slightly in response, brow furrowing in sleepy confusion before she relaxed into Astra’s one-armed embrace, snuggling up to her with a quiet murmur, nuzzling her cheek against Astra’s bare arm.

Feeling the warm bubble inside her expand even further, Astra felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes all of a sudden. Her marriage to Non—like oh so many marriages on Krypton (her sister’s being the possible rare exception)—had been one of convenience, there had been no such thing as ‘love’ involved, a mutual professional respect for a fellow soldier perhaps, but not love.

Not even ‘like’ if she was being completely honest (and she really must speak with Kara about the odd vernacular of the English language). Fortunately for them both there had been no need to consummate the marriage since Krypton had long since instituted artificial population growth by the time they had been born, and even with that fact, neither of them had had any interest in the concept of having children with one another.

But with Alex, it was a whole different story. Ever since she had first seen Alex laying on that cold and dirty warehouse floor, Astra had been struck dumb, none of her past lovers—male or female, Kryptonian or not—had affected her so, like a punch to the gut with a simultaneous blow to the head.

She had found herself dreaming of the Human, her whole body had tingled oh so pleasantly when Alex had hauled her weaken form from the kryptonite cell, a thrumming that had nothing to do with the remaining liquid kryptonite in her veins. When Non had broken the terms of the agreement, had staged an ambush, all Astra could see was that mesmerizing fire in Alex’s eyes going dim as the life drained from her and that thought had absolutely _terrified_ her.

Upon returning to Fort Rozz, she knew that her control over the other inmates was weakening, how else could Non had succeeded in breaking the prisoner exchange. And this fact was only proven when Non and three of her top lieutenants had cornered her and confronted her about her sudden weakness, of her how judgement and commitment to Myriad was being clouded by Kara’s presence (and it was, but Kara was not the sole factor).

She had fled then, quietly slipping out of Fort Rozz in the dead of night after the confrontation with Non, lest she wake up with a knife in her back. But she had nowhere to go, so she had wandered the city, becoming one of the dozens of nameless and faceless unfortunates who lived on the streets of National City. No one questioned her presence, to those poor souls she was merely another one like them.

Living among the destitute, she had found that her attraction to Alex Danvers had not gone away, if anything without Non’s presence, it only grew stronger, deeper. She had found an empty rooftop on the building across from Alex’s apartment, watching the young woman for days on end, learning how close she and Kara were and why.

Seeing that Kara had had someone to look out for her in those early, uncertain years only filled her with warmth, and slowly the ice around her heart had begun to melt until one night, she had appeared in Alex’s apartment, startling Alex.

Neither woman had said a word, merely stood there staring each other down. And, slowly, Alex had lowered her gun, silently gesturing for Astra to sit down.

The next day she and Alex had walked into the DEO where Astra had officially surrendered.

In the ensuing weeks spent in her cell, Alex would visit her every day, even more than Kara, and they would talk. About everything and nothing, the conversations weaving out from questions about the various Fort Rozz escapees to what life was like on Krypton, to what Kara had been like growing up. And when Myriad had gone on-line and Astra had been released along with the other prisoners, she had refused to join Non, siding with Kara and the newly=exposed J’onn J’onzz in defending the city.

And then had come the ultimate blow to her emotions. While Kara and J’onn J’onzz had dealt with Non’s lieutenants and a mind controlled Superman in the skies over the city, Alex—under Non’s direct control—had donned a suit of kryptonite-laced battle armor and a kryptonite sword and had done her best to kill Astra.

And as she lay on the ground, bleeding from a wound in her leg, a sword to her throat as Non gloated over his victory, the reason as to why Alex Danvers had drawn her in had come to her like a bolt from the blue.

It had been so simple, so obvious.

She loved Alex. And on the heels of that revelation had come a newfound strength, strength enough to wrench the sword from Alex’s hands, to rip the armor off her.

To hold her close even as she struggled and whisper those three little words over and over until Alex had finally let out a shuddering sob and sagged against her, tears in her eyes as she sobbed out apology after apology as she had been freed from Non’s control.

Alex’s release from Myriad’s control had set off a domino effect, one by one the rest of the city’s population began to snap out of the wave’s control, and although Non and the rest of Fort Rozz were still out there, they had fractured as a result of the failure of Myriad, breaking up into smaller cells which fought amongst themselves just as frequently as they had fought against the DEO and Kara.

But with Fort Rozz no longer being a unified threat, the government had been more lenient and Astra’s pardon of any crimes had been downright anticlimactic and with little to no fanfare.

With that last obstacle gone, she and Alex were now free to explore the new possibilities open to them.

Returning to the present, Astra reached up, softly combing her fingers through Alex’s short hair. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Alex’s new haircut, it wasn’t a bad look per se, but definitely different to what she was used to.

Alex had cut it shortly after coming to terms with her sexuality and—by extension—her attraction to Astra. They had been dating for just a little under a year now. Astra grinned as she remembered how Alex—fidgeting and stammering—had finally simply grabbed fistfuls of Astra’s shirt and pulled her into one of most beautiful kisses of her life.

“Hmm,” Alex shifted, blinking awake to look up at Astra, smiling shyly “hi” she greeted softly.

“Good morning” Astra greeted.

“What’s the smile for?” Alex asked.

Astra shook her head.

“Do I need a reason?” she wondered “can’t I simply enjoy being in the presence of the woman who saved my life?”

“Sweet-talker” Alex chuckled, blushing even as she snuggled closer to Astra, holding her tight…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I rambled a bit in the middle there, I admit that. Still let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
